In order to get a good photographic effect, white balance setting is necessary when taking a photograph. Nowadays, the society develops and becomes mere and more diversified. During a photographing process or photograph creation, users wish that the photos can get highly individualized effect and can present various effects as he/she wishes. An existing method for adjusting white balance generally includes an automatic adjustment mode and a preset environment adjustment mode. However, the automatic adjustment mode adjusts white balance automatically according to a change of an external environment and does not allow user interference. The preset environment adjustment mode only provides a limited number of environment modes including an incandescence mode, an overcast mode, a fluorescence mode and so on. Thus, in the preset environment adjustment mode, it is hard to acquire various highly-individualized photographic works. The individual needs of users cannot be satisfied.